Only God Can Judge: An Erotic Story
by MisfitsFan6969
Summary: enh
1. Chapter 1

Sweat. So much sweat. It trickled from Ethan's brow, across the creases of his face, twisted by intense consternation, and onto Ruben's bare, brown back. Then it made it's way down his spine and into the sucking vacuum create but Ethan's cock thrusting in and out of Ruben's tight Sri Lankan ass. Ruben grit his teeth as his cheeks were spread wide apart by Ethan's massive, throbbing cock. Both moaned wildly, then a third voice cried out, "Jesus forgive me!" but his words were muffled by Ethan's ass, which Sterling, wearing nothing but a crucifix and cowboy boots, was face deep in. This veritable centipede of orgiastic revelry was support platform of two heavy, sweating black bodies pulsating up and down as Josh thrust his massive cock and both enormous, manly hands into Chase's asshole. As the thrusting, chewing, sucking, and sweating grew into a fervor, the architecture of flesh and bodies could not maintain its pushing, pulling, and toggling while still staying balanced. But they push on, both literally and figuratively, all pushing and pushing until finally they're muscles stretched and their faces contorted with pleasure as they all they fell to the floor, spraying cum, sweat, and other bodily fluids all over the walls of the small cramped room. But the force of their orgasmic explosion pushed Ruben headfirst out of the door, revealing that the room was the cramped confession box of a Catholic Church. They all looked up and saw ab oddly familiar looking priest standing above them. The holy man took out his penis and laid it on Sterling's face. "Who are you?" Asked Sterling, in awe of the massive dick. The priest looked down, "I am a traveler from a another time, a future time. Sterling, I am you..." TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

It is the year 6969 and human civilization has been long since been brought to its knees by the mutagen enhanced STDs released during the sex wars. The last bastion of human civilization, New York City, is under siege by horny mutants with their three pronged mega-cocks. Suddenly in the lobby of the Empire State Building, the command center of the human forces, a light flashed and two men appeared. One was dressed in nothing but cowboy boots and a crucifix and the other a priest with his enormous cock hanging freely out of his pants. He was sterling, or rather... THEY were sterling one, the one wearing cowboy boots, from the year 2017 and the other, the priest, from the year 6969. "Why did you bring me here?" the younger sterling asked the older. "All in time. First you need to take a shower to cleanse you of the time travel radiation." The older sterling took the younger by the cock and the younger sterling let out a small gasp as he was led to an elevator and up to the 69th floor. There the communal showers were located and after taking off his shoes (but of course not his crucifix) he entered the shower. Five solders were already there, warriors for the human race, and their naked bodies were muscular and toned. As sterling began washing himself he felt himself becoming aroused and without even think he began touching himself. One the soldiers noticed and turned, revealing his erection which dwarfed sterling's by 8 inches. Sterling gaped at the massive cock and the soldier to that opportunity to shove his massive dick inside Sterling's mouth. Sterling began sucking and gagging on the the throbbing veiny penis. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the other four soldiers surround him. Each with equally massive dicks. Sterling's eyes bugged and if it weren't for the cock in his mouth he would've yelled as he felt two cocks shove up his asshole and begin thrusting back and forth. Then another dick entered his mouth as the fifth man began to masturbate, his hand stroking that massive penis. Pushing, pulling, tugging, sucking, moaning, the soldiers put all the anguish they felt from their war torn lives into this fuck. Then like a chain of dominos they began to cum. First the two cocks in Sterling's ass, penetrating and rubbing shafts, shot cum up his butt hole. Then the cocks in his mouth did the same and the man masturbating came on sterling's back. Finally sterling came himself. Then they all collapsed onto the ground of the steamy shower. One soldier looked at sterling's cum stained face and said "it will be an honor serving with you"... TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
